the texting romcom of two very confused nonagenarians
by stucky.situationgmail.com
Summary: While on his way back from the mission, Winter Soldier sees Captain America on TV. He wants to know why he *knows* this man and why he is *important*. Enter one Steve Rogers who just wants to help this poor, confused man back to the dementia ward where he clearly belongs, plus one manipulative Hydra running a desperate interference to get their runaway asset back...


****Unknown Number:**** hey

****UN:**** i saw you on news

****UN:**** are you real?

****Steve:**** who are you? how did you get this number?

****UN:**** doesn't matter

****UN:**** please answer

****Steve:**** no, i'm not real

****Steve:**** i'm just your imagination, obviously

****UN:**** guessed so

****Steve:**** then why bother texting in the first place?

****UN:**** i don't know

****UN:**** bye

****Steve:**** what the fuck?

* * *

****UN:**** i don't want to let them wipe me

****UN:**** i don't care if you aren't real

* * *

****Steve:**** wipe you?

****Steve:**** i was joking

****Steve:**** of course i'm real

****Steve:**** i'm sorry, i thought it was clear that it was a joke

****Steve:**** who are you? how did you get this number?

* * *

****UN:**** who are you?

****UN:**** why do i know you?

****Steve:**** you don't know who i am?

****Steve:**** you said you saw me in the news

****Steve:**** you have my very secret phone number

****Steve:**** a lot of people are sweating about the security right now because of you

****Steve:**** i think it's safe to assume that you know well who i am

****UN:**** you're captain america?

****UN:**** said so in news

****Steve:**** well considering you've already got my number

****Steve:**** you can call me steve

****Steve:**** what should i call you?

* * *

****UN:**** you can't be steve

****Steve:**** why not?

****UN:**** he's dead

****Steve:**** a lot of people thought so

****Steve:**** watch the news tonight

****Steve:**** you'll get your explanation

* * *

****UN:**** your uniform is all wrong

****Steve:**** it's a new one

****Steve:**** are you ever going to tell me your name?

* * *

****UN:**** you don't smile like steve

****Steve:**** not much to smile about

* * *

****Steve:**** sometimes i feel like you're right

****Steve:**** maybe i'm not steve anymore

****Steve:**** i feel like all there is left is captain america

****Steve:**** it used to be just a role

****UN:**** they wiped you too? when you got out of ice?

****Steve:**** what do you mean, wiped?

* * *

****Steve:**** what do you want? why did you contact me in the first place?

****UN:**** i don't know

****UN:**** i'm still not sure you're real, don't know what's real

****Steve:**** i am real

****Steve:**** are you okay?

****Steve:**** i've been wondering about you

****Steve:**** truthfully, there are a lot of people wondering about you, and trying to track your phone

****Steve:**** like you must already know

****Steve:**** but yeah. i've been trying to figure you out

****Steve:**** i know someone else who is also confused a lot of time

****Steve:**** she has trouble remembering things

****Steve:**** i'm wondering if you're in similar situation

****UN:**** maybe

****Steve:**** have we met before? did you live in brooklyn, were we in the army together?

****UN:**** i don't know

****UN:**** i don't remember everything

****Steve:**** were you with the shield?

****UN:**** yes. sometimes. i think so

****Steve:**** makes sense. i'm impressed that you tracked down my number

****Steve:**** are you somewhere safe?

****Steve:**** what's your name?

****UN:**** i don't know

****Steve:**** if you're somewhere safe or your name..?

****UN:**** neither

****Steve:**** alright

****Steve:**** are there people helping you?

****UN:**** no. i'm alone

****UN:**** i should have gone back to report to my handler, but i didn't after i saw you on news

****Steve:**** can you tell me where you are?

****Steve:**** i can come meet you

* * *

****Steve:**** i guess that's a no

****Steve:**** tell me if you change your mind

****Steve:**** we could talk

****Steve:**** i want to help if i can

****Steve:**** i can take you back to 'your handler', they must be worried about you

****Steve:**** and maybe i knew you too. or i can find someone who knows you and can tell you your name

****Steve****: you want to know your name, right?

* * *

****Steve:**** i'm worried about you. are you okay?

****Steve:**** do you have food and shelter?

****UN:**** yes

****UN:**** i'm okay. don't worry about me

* * *

****Steve:**** is 'your handler' okay? you aren't afraid to go back?

****UN:**** no

****Steve:**** they are treating you right?

****UN:**** yes

****UN:**** i just don't want to get wiped yet

****Steve:**** is it really that bad?

****UN:**** it makes me forget

****UN:**** i don't want to forget yet

****Steve:**** alright. i understand

****Steve:**** i'm sure they won't wipe you if you explained to them that you don't want to yet

****Steve:**** i could come with you and tell them

* * *

****UN:**** who the hell is bucky?

****Steve:**** what?

****Steve:**** why are you asking?

****Steve:**** he was my friend

****Steve:**** do you remember him?

****UN:**** i'm reading your biography

****UN:**** what happened to him?

****Steve:**** he died

****UN:**** after that?

****Steve:**** what do you mean? he died, end of the story

****UN:**** are you sure?

****Steve:**** yes. there's no way he could have survived

****UN:**** everyone thought you were dead too

****Steve:**** don't. just. don't talk about him.

* * *

****Steve:**** i'm sorry

****Steve:**** you can talk about him

****Steve:**** you just caught me off guard

****Steve****: it hasn't been that long for me since he died

****Steve:**** why were you interested in him? did you recognize him too?

****UN:**** kind of

****UN:**** i don't know

****UN:**** i'm trying to remember who i am and what happened

****Steve:**** let me help you

* * *

****UN:**** these biographies make you sound like a little saint

****UN:**** how accurate are these?

****Steve:**** i haven't read them but sounds like a lot of crap

****UN:**** thought so

****UN:**** did you kiss bucky?

****Steve:**** what? are they saying so?

****UN:**** did you?

****Steve:**** not really anyone's business

****UN:**** please tell me

****Steve:**** no

****Steve:**** why are you asking?

****UN:**** i thought i remembered it

****UN:**** it wasn't real?

****Steve:**** you thought you remembered us kissing? where? what the hell?

****UN:**** it must have been a dream

****Steve:**** you think you've dreamed about me and bucky kissing

****UN:**** i don't know

****UN:**** maybe

****UN:**** sorry, i shouldn't have asked about it

****UN:**** i really thought it happened

****UN:**** it felt real

* * *

****Steve:**** i'm sorry i disappeared the other night

****Steve:**** i'm sure you aren't the only one who has had dreams about, well

****Steve:**** i know i'm sort of celebrity

****Steve:**** so it's normal that, you know

****Steve:**** just caught me off guard again, sorry

****Steve:**** maybe you saw videos or posters of me, when you were younger, and now your brain is confusing it all and making it seem like memories?

****UN:**** maybe

****Steve:**** i'm sorry. it must be hard for you

****UN:**** i'm going back

****UN:**** i don't know what's real and what's not

****Steve:**** that's good

****Steve:**** i'm glad you're going back

****Steve:**** i've been worried about you being all alone

****UN:**** i want to get wiped, i can't do this

****Steve:**** it's going to be alright

****Steve:**** they'll take care of you, that's their job

****Steve:**** call me when you are back there? i'll come visit you


End file.
